


Long Distance Love

by neonskys



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: LDR, M/M, Modern AU, Short Story, wesper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonskys/pseuds/neonskys
Summary: Two boys, meeting online, and slowly fell in love until they officially got together.Wylan and Jesper are in a long distance relationship, for two blissful years. They have met quite a few times, alternating who flies where. The couple is happy and strong, but they still have their worries.This is the story of their meeting online, their first few in person meetings, and a two year anniversary surprise.
Relationships: Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

The two boys had met on Instagram, Jesper had liked and commented on a photo of Wylan's thinking that the other was quite adorable and wanted to become friends. The two quickly started talking and short conversations turned into hours and hours of just talking and making one another smile. Within days, Wylan and Jesper got close, they loved talking to eachother. After having six, almost seven, months of texts, calls, and video chats. They decided that they wanted to meet, so they came up with an agreement that Jesper would fly over to Wylan and Wylan would meet him at the airport then they would a rent for the week that Jesper was there. 

Soon the day came that Jesper flew into the airport that was closest to where Wylan lived. Wylan hitched a cab over to the airport, and he was bouncing in his seat the whole time, with excitement. He couldn't wait to meet his new best friend for the first time. The second they saw eachother at the airport, they ran at eachother and hugged like they were a couple meeting for the first time. Once they were back at Wylan's place, the two cooked together then watched movies. The next week, they spent hanging out around town, watching dozens of movie, and just getting to know one another better then through a screen. Soon, the week was over and Wylan had to say goodbye to him at security, it was hard to say goodbye but he did it and watched the other make it through security before getting home. 

Through the next six months, they had several more meet ups. Alternating who flew where everytime, and each trip was always a week long. Atleast for the first five months, then Jesper suggested that Wylan stayed for a month when he flew over next, never stating his reason for it. But Jesper had a pretty important reason for wanting the blonde boy to stay that long, he wanted to ask him out and take him on a lovely date downtown. He had grown strong feelings for the other male, and everytime they hugged or cuddled he felt sparks and fireworks in every place they touched. And his heart practically jumped out of his chest everytime he saw Wylan. Was he scared of rejection? Yes. Big time. But he had a gut feeling that Wylan might have the same feelings that he does, and he crossed his fingers.

Wylan had to book himself a night flight because all other flights were booked, so he got time to sleep the whole flight to the airport. The male did indeed have feelings for Jesper, but he was scared that the male wouldn't return the feelings. But he did invite him to come over for a month, which seemed a bit suscipious but maybe he just wanted more time with Wylan, which he didn't mind at all. When the plane landed, Wylan jolted awake and rubbed his eyes. He was soon off the plane and headed to baggage claim, looking around for Jesper. His heart dropped a bit when he couldn't find him, then he got really worried when he didn't see his luggage. "Turn around.." Whispered a familar voice behind him, Wylan slowly turned around. It was Jesper with his luggage and a boaquet of flowers in his hand, "I figured you'd be tired so I got your bag..and I thought flowers would be nice too."

The next month was absolutely amazing. Just three days before Wylan had to leave, Jesper had finally pulled his nerves together and pulled Wylan into the bedroom. "Wylan..I have major feelings for you, and I've been meaning to ask this for the past month but I have been so scared that you would say no and reject me..but, would you, Wylan Van Sunshine, do the honor of being my boyfriend?" Jesper asked, then his eyes looked all over the other's face for an answer.

Suddenly, Wylan was on his tip toes, and his lips were pressed softly against Jesper's. Jesper froze but eventually kissed back, and grabbed Wylan's waist to pull him closer. The two kissed for quite awhile before moving it to the bed and going further then just a kiss. Afterwards, they were cuddled up and exhausted.

"If you couldn't tell," Wylan spoke up, "that was a yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was there two year anniversary of being together, and that is a very important day. Except it's upsetting when your boyfriend doesn't text you for days on end, but maybe the surprise he has in store will make up for it all.

Wylan hated being so far away from the person he loved so dearly, Jesper. The other male was constantly in his thoughts, he saw him in movies they had watched together, he sees him in the hoodie that he stole from him, and he just sees him in everything that reminds him of Jesper. He missed him. A lot. Normally they call or text daily, and video chat every night. But the last few nights? There has been nothing from Jesper's end. Wylan left several voicemails and texts, worried sick about his boyfriend of two years. Speaking of two years, today was their two year anniversary. Wylan sent him a long, loving text this morning saying how much he loved and adored the other and how much he had changed his life. It was sappy, but he knew Jesper would just soak it up in a heartbeat.

The golden haired boy was currently sitting on his bed, wearing Jesper's hoodie and boxers while wrapped up in his favorite fluffy blanket. His computer was on his lap, and a computerized monotone voice was reading things to him. But he couldn't stand it any longer so he just closed his computer and set it on his nightstand. The male checked his phone for the millionth time today and there was still nothing from Jesper. He sighed and set his phone down, laying down in bed on his back. His gaze wondered up to the ceiling where him and Jesper had placed a bunch of glow in the dark stars to remind him that they were still underneath the same sky.

Jesper hadn't been busy or anything so that most definitely wasn't the reason that he hadn't been communicating with Wylan lately. He was working on a surprise for the other, and he didn't want to accidentally spill that while they were calling or texting or video chatting. He knew that Wylan was probably worried out of his goddamn mind about him, but he needed to keep this one thing a secret until it was time to reveal it. The darker skinned male was busy buying plane tickets, packing, gift shopping, and making sure that his plans were absolutely perfect for the hundredth time today alone. 

'Today is the day. Two years.' Jesper thought to himself as he awoke early to pack his car up and drive to the airport for his flight later this morning. He was bouncing with excitement because he was going to see his precious little sunshine today, and that makes him extremely happy because he loves Wylan more then anything else in this world. Which means a lot coming from him. Jesper had seen the long text from Wylan and was smiling brightly by the end of it, and a few happy tears even welled up as he walked to his gate after flying through security. Once he was at his gate, he sat down and looked at his phone again. He finally texted his boyfriend back, "I love you too, baby, so so so much. You are my little sunshine and I wouldn't change that for the world. I'm sorry that we haven't talked in days, I've been very busy planning something really important to me." 

Wylan jumped up when he heard his phone buzz, and when he checked it and saw that it was Jesper, his smile grew brighter then the sun itself. He responded, "Can I know what that something is? Or is it super top secret??" 

Jesper smiled at the response he got, and quickly replied, "You'll find out in a few hours, lovebug. Make sure you eat and drink some water today, please, I know you need a reminder sometimes. I have to go soon, but please remember that I love and adore every bit of you. I am so glad to have spent the last two years with you." 

Then he had to go, he had a three and a half hour flight ahead of him and he planned to sleep the whole way there which was normal for him to do. Jesper was sitting by this kind old lady who kept to herself and made sure Jesper's blanket was covering him up properly so that he could sleep peacefully on the bumpy ride.

After nearly four hours of travel and strangers, Jesper was standing at Wylan's front door with luggage in hand. He texted him, "Your surprise is at the front door. <3."


	3. The Surprise

Wylan read the text from Jesper, his eyebrows furrowing up as he set his phone and stood up off his bed. He unwrapped himself from the blanket and set it down gently onto the bed, then the golden haired boy stepped out of his bedroom, his safe place. Wylan didn't know what to expect. Was it a package from Jesper? Jesper himself? Or was it just a plan to hurt Wylan, and that there was no surprise? Maybe nothing was at the front door? Jesper could easily be lying. He was suddenly across from the door, staring at it, contemplating if he should actually open it and found out what's on the other side. The male took a deep breath in, and slowly exhaled while placing his hand on the doorknob to unlock it. Then he quickly opened it, his knees buckling a bit and a huge smile appeared on his face when he saw his lover. Wylan jumped onto him and clung to him gently, "Jes..you're actually here.." The boy started to cry softly out of pure joy and blissfulness. 

Jesper stumbled back a bit when Wylan jumped onto him but he caught his balence and held Wylan close to him, burying his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, "I missed you so much, Wy, and I'm sorry for hardly texting or calling. But you know I can't keep secret from my precious baby. I say that we should go bake your favorite cookies then cuddle and watch TV, that would be the most perfect way to celebrate two years." He spoke as he got himself, Wylan, and his luggage into the house while still holding the other close to his chest, wanting to just hold him forever and ever because he never wanted to let him go. Wylan shook his head gently, "No baking..I stress baked the last couple days so there is plenty of chocolate chip cookies to go around the block ten times. Maybe more. But can we please cuddle while watching movies? Nothing more then that, promise?" He pulled away from Jesper a bit, before holding out his pinky.

Jesper smiled brightly and nodded his head, wrapping his pinky around the other's, "I wasn't planning to do anything but holding you while watching them, I missed having you in my arm, my lovely sunshine." He gently set Wylan on the couch, "You pick out movies while I go change so I'm more comfortable, and I'll grab your favorite blanket and cuddles. All for my cutie." He winked softly at Wylan before grabbing his bag and walking into the other's room. 

Jesper changed into some lightweight sweats and a plain grey tshirt, then he grabbed the big fluffy blanket and some french vanilla candles. Wylan was grabbing his and Jesper's favorite movies, with a big ol' smile on his face while doing it. The two were extremely happy together and they couldn't believe that two years had already gone by, it was surreal. But tonight? It was just them. It was their night to relax and hold one another and watch movies until they passed out. The smell of cookies and french vanilla candles wafted through the room as they laughed and smiled with eachother, enjoying the company of their lover right beside them.

Their love is genuine and strong, nothing could pull them apart since they are practically inseperable. Jesper and Wylan were extremely happy together and they felt as if they were just meant to be together. The way their hands fit together so perfectly. The way their bodies clicked just right when they hugged or held the other. The way sparks flew and hearts pounded out of their chest when they kissed. Every touch sent sparks and shivers down their spine as their faces glew with a bright smile. They fit together, like two puzzle pieces that connected just right. Like two peas in a pod. Their hearts, and hands, are intertwined with a bond that is so strong that they would never leave one another behind or hurt. They care too much to leave the other in pain while they are still under the same starry skies.


End file.
